Baron Rytika
Baron was born from 2 powerful mages at the age of 7 he realized his true potential after learning everything he could from his parents he effortlessly slaughtered them both in cold blood. after doing so he went out to search for someone who could teach him what his parents could not powerful magic. he was then put under the apprenticeship of the parents of Alden Virkov who he had immediately disliked and attempted to kill numerous times to no avail after learning all he could he left them at the age of 16 happy with what he learned he remains a rival with Alden to this day. at the age of 21 he met his future wife and married her together they had a daughter but had to leave as his past self had caught up with him and went to seek an apprentice who he did Sykushi Strykri his parents on the otherhand got in the way, he choose to come back later when they weren't around when he did he found Sykushi's parents slaughtered attempting to defend him from an unknown threat, at the time he decided to train Sykushi in order for him to eventually uncover the mystery. after several months he taught Sykushi every dark thing he knew and one day it would awaken within Sykushi and he will become what is destined of him true evil unlike the world has ever seen. He has also notably taught his daughter well and is overprotective of her at times. he is currently in hiding training seeking power. Appearance Baron is a tall man with wavy, dark hair and a mole under his eye. He dresses in a formal manner wearing a tuxedo and later dress clothes and a black top hat. While his in private clothes are a simple white button shirt with black pants. Personality Baron is a very calm and collected person while plotting constantly and always thinking, he is very hard to startle a trait he has earned. He can be very cold, evil, and ruthless unless he has a very distinct reason for leaving someone alive like his rival or apprentices he has notably left Cross at the brink of death multiple sometimes even in public but never killed him those he respects well enough he will not kill. He has shown a deep love for his daughter even going as far as brutally injuring those who would harm her. he has been seen caring for life as well as he could only a few know of his dark evil side. Also he has shown to respect those who are stronger then he is. When bored He will demolish the closest living thing to him. he does not know why he does what he does he figures there must always be an evil in the universe and was chosen to be one of those evil things. those who are weaker then him should probably run in fear from him as he literally will demolish an entire town out of boredom. History He has recently been seen near Genosha planning on revisiting his rival in his usual ways. Synopsis Equipment *'Law & Order'- his twin daggers he has named Law and Order these are 2 powerful daggers capable of draining magic on each stab or slash on their opponents giving it to the wielder. Magic and Abilities *'Immense magical power'- Tyki has been seen to be extremely powerful in terms of magic and other traits to an almost immeasurable level. *'Expert Martial Artist'- Tyki is capable of easily defeating large numbers of attackers by himself with little ease. *'Immense Speed & Strength'- Combined with his air magic he is one of the fastest mages on the planet and without magic it is almost impossible to catch him, He also notably has a great level of strength capable of carrying mutiple people with ease *'Great intelligence & Incredible Stealth'- Tyki is capable of easily cutting through fighting styles and magics and is capable of copying most magics with ease the exception being Take-over type magics along with lost magics, combined with his Air magic he is almost impossible to detect with Cross being one of the few capable of detecting him. *Jutsu Shiki *Dark Écriture *Sword Magic- using it he can turn his hands into sharp blades of rare steel or manipulate his daggers to his will *Air Magic- He primarily uses it for stealth. *Lightning Magic- He utilizes this magic for combat or light medical work. *Gravity Magic- one of his most powerful magics with it he can manipulate Gravity to his will to completely dominate those less skilled then him. *Crash- Tyki's most destructive magic with it he is capable of destroying whatever he comes into contact with or utterly destroy the ground. Spells *'Swordless sword technique'- by utilizing a combo of his air magic and sword magic he is capable of turning his hands into a rare steel that can cut deep into his target. *'Mist body'- Tyki by turning his body into mist is able to dodge all physical or magical attacks on him or use it for stealth and to travel unnoticed. *'Electric Torment'- by utilizing his lightning magic he can forcefully disable the neural system of his opponent temporarily but is very deadly regardless. *'Lightning Surge'- by utilizing his magical element he slams a lightning bolt directly into the face of his opponent stunning them allowing him to attack him with other attacks. *'Fall'- Tyki increases the gravity around one area. *'Gravity Toss'- Tyki by Manipulating the gravity around his opponent he can either mess up their footing or throw them in the air then throw them back down to the ground. *'Gravity push'- Using gravity magic, Tyki can push or pull objects away or towards him *'Gravity Grasp'- After he has lifted the target in the air through the use of Gravity Magic, Tyki exponentially increases the gravity around the lifted target, harming it and causing it to undergo excruciating pain. *'Break'-Tyki's most powerful spell using this spell he can neutralize almost any spell or attack utilized against him he may use this in an offenseive way or defensive, those hit by it lack the ability to move for a week Cross due to being hit by it so many times is capable of moving again in 4 days. *'Dark Écriture: Hell Shadow'- By overclocking his normal speed with Dark Écriture he literally becomes so fast he appears to be on fire and yet blackened as a blur. This spell is ordinarily the last resort of the clan of assassins of the Rytika due to being in this clan he has learned of it. The purpose of this spell is very flexible with it he can retreat instantly, or counter attack multiple enemies at once, But this spell takes a massive toll on the body and will tear apart muscles the longer it is active once active long enough it will destroy muscle and bone potentially killing him. Trivia -Photo is from Tiki Mirr of D'grayman i am arguably getting bad with first names :D Category:Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Martial Artist Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Mano Padrino Category:Sentinels Category:Val Royeaux